<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contract With Side-Effects by RiaDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525711">Contract With Side-Effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan'>RiaDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dorks in Love, Emperor Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Katsuki family - Freeform, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, SassyYuuri!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lord Katsuki, will you be my pretend Royal Consort?”<br/>Yuuri blinks at him, “Excuse me?”</p><p>In which Yuuri gets an unconventional proposal concerning a ruse of royal scale from Emperor Victor to help His Majesty find a befitting spouse, only for both of them to fall in love along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unconventional Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there^^</p><p>Hope you are ready for more romantic comedy^^</p><p>I wish you a great time^^<br/>Have fun! ;-)</p><p>Love, Ria</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts out as a normal day like all the others at Count Katsuki’s household.</p><p>The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the roses are in full bloom in the garden. Nothing could be more perfect.</p><p>Yuuri would have liked to say exactly that.</p><p>Instead he is seated on their veranda, having tea with Emperor Victor Nikiforov, the most eligible bachelor of their country Azuria, talking about nothing in particular. And with that he quite literally means nothing in particular.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he likes the Emperor.</p><p>His Highness is a hardworking man, has status, good manners and a generous heart. Moreover, he doesn’t look bad. No, in fact the Emperor looks like an angel or a living god. His short silver hair is shining blindingly in the warm afternoon sun. His cerulean eyes are as clear as the blue sky, enchanting everyone, who meets his gaze, Yuuri included. His body is muscular and the result of hard training, which earns him Yuuri’s respect for his steely discipline. He knows how hard it is to keep a diet and do sport on a regular basis. He isn’t a fan of it, but with his biological constitution he has to have discipline to maintain his weight and stature or Minako, his ballet instructor, would kill him after eating him alive.</p><p>Whatever, to sum it up, Emperor Nikiforov is a vision to behold. He looks ethereal, handsome and charming, don’t get Yuuri wrong.</p><p>Normal people would jump at the opportunity to have some private time with the ruler of their country, would gossip about it during the upcoming tea parties about being graced with the presence of this otherworldly man.</p><p>And that’s exactly the reason why Yuuri has more than just a few doubts.</p><p>What does Emperor Nikiforov want with him?</p><p>He is only a son of a Count. The second-born child so to speak. Mari is inheriting their father’s title, when Count Toshiya retires. Furthermore, his family is in deep debt because of a relative’s gambling habit and Mari and Yuuri have a lot of work on their hands to improve their land’s economics to pay the impatient creditors back.</p><p>So he was startled, when he received a letter from the Emperor himself, asking for a private meeting with Yuuri.</p><p>And now they are here, sitting on the veranda of the Katsuki estate, drinking tea and Emperor Nikiforov is fidgeting with his hands in front of Yuuri, being nervous about some mysterious secret. They had just exchanged formal greetings before the silence kept them company. And truthfully said, the Count’s son has enough. This wordless exchange between them is not good for his own nerves and heart, so he decides to push through their… stalemate? Can you even call it that?</p><p>Yuuri sets his teacup down, looking the Emperor straight in the eyes. He can be brave, when he wants to. Especially if he needs to be.</p><p>    “Your Highness, I think, it would be best to speak bluntly about the reason for your sudden visit.”</p><p>The Emperor stops his fidgeting (finally) and nods, smiling nervously, “You are right, Lord Katsuki.”</p><p>Yuuri hums, waiting for his liege to continue.</p><p>    “Then I will speak bluntly as you wish”, His Highness clears his throat with a cough and smiles lightly at the younger man, taking his hand to Yuuri’s surprise, “Lord Katsuki, will you be my pretend Royal Consort?”</p><p>Yuuri blinks at him, “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Let us take a few steps back and focus on some background information here, before we continue with the story.</p><p>The country of Azuria is situated at all the right points, geographically speaking. It has ports, fields, a lot of natural resources, great roads, mountain ranges to protect them from invasions and four seasons during the year.</p><p>The ruler, Emperor Victor Nikiforov, ascended the throne when he was 17 years old after the death of his parents in an assassination attempt on his own life. He made Azuria better country after establishing himself as centripetal force and soon most enemies turned to become his closest allies. He is a man of charm and charisma. A hard worker, who focused his life entirely on his duties, pushing his own love life aside to fulfil the hopes of his citizens.</p><p>Every noble in this country would jump to gain his affections or deeper business connections with him. He is beloved by the citizens and adored by the royals of this country.</p><p>As already stated, everyone would jump at the opportunity to get close to the Emperor. And as every ruler only can sit on the throne for a limited amount of time (until their death or retirement), there is a duty to be followed: the duty of securing an heir to the imperial throne.</p><p>So the court established an interesting system to ensure the continuation of the Royal Bloodline: Beside the Emperor there is the King or Queen (first spouse), the Royal Consort (second spouse) and the concubines and mistresses (lovers).</p><p>To go into more detail: The gender of the spouses and lovers do not matter when selecting the specific people for the positions as the wizards invented a potion to bridge the biological restrictions. In Azuria, it is tradition for the King or Queen to give birth to the royal heirs as first choices. Furthermore, this position is responsible for holding tea parties to socialize and do charity projects. Next to the first ranking spouse there is the Royal Consort, who supports the ruler and the Queen/King in their duties. They have to be very well educated and are often suffocated in paperwork and second choice in producing an heir. Also, the Royal Consort and the Emperor can only be married after the Queen/King had their matrimony ceremony because of the hierarchy. And then there are the concubines and other mistresses (third choice), who either reside in the Royal Harem or live with their own families away from the Royal Palace.</p><p>To put it simply: Palace life isn’t an easy one. Not for the Emperor nor for his spouses and lovers. Everything has rules to be followed by law.</p><p>And as the current Emperor has turned 27 last winter, the pressure of marriage and securing an heir has reached its peak.</p><p>In short: The Emperor is desperate to get the annoying bugs off his back.</p><p> </p><p>Now to the Katsuki’s back history:</p><p>Yuuri is the son of Count Toshiya Katsuki, an ancient aristocratic family with a family tree leading back to the founding of the Kingdom of Azuria.</p><p>They have prosperous lands and recently got famous for their healing hot springs due to Yuuri’s and his sister Mari’s efforts.</p><p>Everything would be fine as they are well recognized in high society, wouldn’t it be for their uncle, who has the bad flaw of gambling in his blood.</p><p>As Toshiya took over his brother’s debts, their territory’s money power got strained badly and they are often in tight situations because of the impatience of the debt collectors.</p><p>But due to the efforts of Yuuri and Mari, they can keep themselves mostly afloat without too much glitches. However, this predicament hinders them from making good matches due to not having a proper dowry.</p><p>Yuuri is now 24 years old and still not married or engaged to anyone, clearly having come to terms with never being able to marry, so this proposal is more than just exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s screams echo in his head and even his echo has an echo and his thoughts swirl all around his mind and he needs to breathe.</p><p>Tea! Yeah, he needs another cup of tea.</p><p>He takes his hand back from the Emperor’s hold to take his cup again and brings it to his mouth. It’s empty.</p><p>He sighs, taking a deep breath.</p><p>    “A pretend Royal Consort?”, his voice sounds steadier than he would have thought. He is proud of himself.</p><p>    “Yes”, the Emperor answers, “I have no interest in marrying right now. But the council and my advisors refuse to give me more time to adapt to the idea. They keep telling me to find a fine lady or gentleman and settle down, produce an heir and be happy. But I don’t feel ready for such a commitment yet. Furthermore, I don’t even know, who could be my type and all the nobles always just drown me in flattery and fake smiles. Nobody wants to get to know the real me. So…”</p><p>    “You just have given up”, Yuuri concludes flatly. His brain dealing with the overload of information in a rational way. He pats himself mentally for this accomplishment.</p><p>    “Kind of”, the Emperor studies him, his cerulean eyes searching, “So I need you to pretend to be my fiancé with the future position of Royal Consort. With this I will get the others off my back and can slowly prepare for the idea of real marriage and search for an adequate partner at my own pace.”</p><p>Yuuri stares at him, not saying a word.</p><p>The Emperor lets out a breath, “Lord Katsuki, I can promise you… a life where you will need for <strong>nothing</strong>. You will live with me at the Royal Palace, have your own luxurious quarters, get to eat delicious food every day, get all the clothes and jewellery you want, the debts of your family will be paid by me, your sister will have a dowry, you can make all the social connections you want, if you want to I’ll even introduce you personally, your status will be elevated to Marquess and you will get a compensation after we break off our ‘engagement’. I can even find you a good match after that”, the silver-haired royal winks at him, “The only things I expect in return are to uphold three rules: First, try to fulfil your duties as Royal Consort to the best of your abilities. Second, help me with finding my future spouse. And third, there will be no love between us. So you won’t have any pressure from that side or duties of any such kind”, he smirks at the Count’s son, “So to put in a nutshell, I’d like a ‘contract engagement’ between us.”</p><p>Yuuri swallows hard, his mind going crazy.</p><p>Oh my Lord!!! He can’t be serious!! This is a joke! Must be! Why a ‘contract engagement’? And why does he want him to be his partner in this farce? He is only a Count’s son, for god’s sake! This doesn’t make any sense!</p><p>The dark-haired man with brown eyes and blue glasses pretends to take a sip from his teacup, while studying the smiling Emperor in front of him.</p><p>The Emperor is serious.</p><p>Yuuri looks at his empty teacup, considering the proposal.</p><p>He turned 24 last November, his prospects are next to none with the debts of his family and the status of a Count’s second son, who won’t inherit their lands. Furthermore, as he is born to a Count’s family, it would be unconscionable for him to turn down the Emperor’s engagement proposal without proper reasons.</p><p>(If Mari would hear his thoughts in this instant, she would reprimand him that yes, he can refuse without a guilty consciousness.)</p><p>And basically as long as he is okay with this arrangement… He wouldn’t have any nightly duties, the debts of his family would be finally paid off, he would do work at the palace and gain connections, Mari would be able to finally marry (like hell she will) and he would even get an elevation in status after the break-up. In addition, he gets to spend some time with his teenage crush and help him find a happy ending and make friendly connections with his idol. It may not be what teen Yuuri had dreamed about so often, but it is more than he could have ever imagined.</p><p>So it’s a good proposal to be considered seriously.</p><p>He sets down his cup, “So in short, I won’t have to entertain you in the bedroom, however, have the duty to support you with your paperwork and help you set up occasions to find your ideal spouse?”</p><p>The Emperor turns a little pink around his nose after Yuuri said ‘entertain you in the bedroom’, but nods.</p><p>The Count’s son takes a deep breath, trying to control the light shake of his hands after making his decision, “Alright.”</p><p>    “Alright?”, the Emperor seems surprised.</p><p>Yuuri smiles a little.</p><p>For someone so bold his liege seems quite unsure and nervous himself.</p><p>    “As long as you give me your word about paying my family’s debt and uphold our stipulated agreements and put them down in a written contract, copied three times: One for Your Highness, one for me and one for my family. I will happily accept your proposal and get engaged to you, Your Majesty”, the 24-year-old nods at his soon to be fiancé, “I only have one condition to add.”</p><p>The Emperor eyes him a little warily, but gives him the okay with a wave.</p><p>    “I want us to become friends, Your Majesty”, Yuuri says, holding the silver-haired man’s surprised gaze with determination and sincerity, “If we are partners in this farce, then I want you to see me as your ally and supporter. I will always be honest and loyal to you. Moreover, my family was through all the generations supporters of the Crown and I am happy to assist you in finding your own fairytale ending. So, I will do my best in aiding you.”</p><p>Yuuri holds out his hand to shake on their agreement, the Emperor looks at his outstretched hand with a funny expression, before taking his hand and shaking it, “It will be my pleasure to call you my friend, Lord Katsuki.”</p><p>    “Yuuri”, the dark-haired man says.</p><p>    “Pardon?”, His Majesty answers startled.</p><p>    “If we are friends and ‘pretend fiancés’, it would be strange for us to call each other in such a formal manner. That’s why please call me Yuuri, Your Highness”, the Count’s son responds smiling shyly.</p><p>The Emperor returns his smile, his mouth heart-shaped, “Then please call me Victor, Yuuri!”</p><p>Yuuri nods, a little enthralled, “As you wish, Your Maje–… Victor.”</p><p>Victor beams at him, “I will return tomorrow with the finished paperwork! And we’ll formalize the engagement after returning to the castle! You have to meet my Makkachin soon! I’m sure you’ll love her!”</p><p>Yuuri snickers. So, that’s his real persona then.</p><p>    “Makkachin?”, the brown-eyed noble asks curiously.</p><p>    “My beloved poodle! Standard. She is sooo cute! And very friendly!”, the Emperor explains fondly, “She has the fluffiest fur!”</p><p>Yuuri chuckles, “She sounds precious. I had a dog as well. A toy poodle. I called him… Vicchan”, his cheeks turn a little pink, when he remembers wanting his own Victor at his house as the Crown Prince at the time had been out of his reach. Who would have thought that years later, he would be the pretend Royal Consort to his teen crush?</p><p>    “My, how adorable! Where is he now?”, Victor asks excited.</p><p>Yuuri sighs sadly, “He died a few years ago.”</p><p>    “Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to–“</p><p>    “It’s alright. Do you want to see some paintings?”, the Count’s son asks, interrupting him.</p><p>    “If it won’t be too much trouble”, Victor responds with a small voice.</p><p>Yuuri grins at him. Victor could have reprimanded him for the rude interruption, but decided to not act on it, knowing that they talked about a delicate topic.</p><p>He stands up, holding out his hand, “Please follow me then, Victor.”</p><p>The Emperor looks at the palm of Yuuri’s hand and blushes a little, but nods and takes Yuuri up on his offer to be escorted to their private sitting room.</p><p>And Yuuri knows as he feels the royal’s hand in his own that great changes will await him come the following morning.</p><p>If good or bad remains entirely unknown.</p><p>He can't wait to see where his path will lead him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At The Beginning With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of their new adventure or Yuuri goes to the Royal Palace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey^^</p><p>Here is the second chap^^<br/>Hope you like it^^</p><p>I wish you a lot of fun!!</p><p>All the best!</p><p>Love, Ria</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day is a whirlwind. There is so much excitement in the air, the servants bustling about, double-checking his entire luggage for the upcoming trip to the Royal Palace, his mother as the leader, rummaging through a self-made list with Mari and Toshiya at her side.</p><p>The Count’s son smiles as he helps them pack and unpack again and again.</p><p>He will miss this.</p><p>But he also knows that it won’t be for long and he will be back home with them, a handsome reward and maybe even a good match in his pockets.</p><p>He looks at the old grandfather-clock and lets out a breath.</p><p>It is nearly time for the Emperor and his entourage to arrive at their estate to go over the contract once more and finish the formalities.</p><p>A shiver runs down his spine.</p><p>Soon he will be an engaged man, that alone makes his stomach churn a little, but the fact that he isn’t just anyone’s fiancé, but the Emperor’s is making him nervous on a very different level. Even if it is fake, it is still an engagement.</p><p>Yuuri takes a breath.</p><p>It shouldn’t be that difficult. He is already used to tiring meetings with vendors and businessmen, what is a Court, if he is already very used to the viciousness and backstabbing character of tradesmen.</p><p>He can do this.</p><p>Their butler knocks at the door and enters after being addressed by the Countess, “Milord, Milady. His Highnesses and his entourage have arrived and waits in the parlour for the Young Master."</p><p>Yuuri blushes.</p><p>After all these years, he is still the ‘Young Master’ to their butler, but somehow it made sense coming from James Brown. He was there, when he was born. They even told him that James always looked after little Yuuri, when the butler had the time to do so.</p><p>    “Thank you, James”, Hiroko addresses their loyal servant, “We will be down shortly.”</p><p>James bows and exits the room.</p><p>Yuuri’s hands get a little sweaty, but he brushes his nerves away and nods to his family and they walk out to greet their guests.</p><p>The signing of the contract is as soon over as it had begun. Victor upheld all his promises and the documents proved their duties and benefits. And as the formalities are finished, the contracts signed and Yuuri’s luggage packed for his departure to the Royal Palace, the time to temporarily say goodbye to his family has come.</p><p>Yuuri hugs his parents and his sister, wishing them all the best and giving Mari last pointers on how to deal with the foreign merchants coming by next week to discuss some trade business.</p><p>Before he gets in the carriage with his new ‘betrothed’, his sister tugs at his arm, “Are you really sure about this?”</p><p>Yuuri looks at the Emperor and his tense shoulders. Something tells him that Victor has either heard the question or has some straining issues to attend to when they arrive at the castle.</p><p>He smiles at her, “Yes, I am.”</p><p>Mari studies him, before letting go of his arm, “Then I wish that it better be worth it, little brother!”</p><p>Yuuri chuckles amused, “It already is.”</p><p>The carriage departs soon and they make their way back to the castle in the capital city, Victor’s aide Duke Christophe Giacometti sitting across them with a smirking grin.</p><p>The Emperor’s aide is a tall man, who has dark, brown hair; with the top being dyed blond from the fringe to the crown. He has long eyelashes, lime-green eyes, moustache stubble and a goatee beard. Yuuri has heard many rumours about the man and his ‘eccentrics’.</p><p>The Count’s son smiles at him and takes a bow, while staying seated, “It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Duke Giacometti. I am quite delighted to know that you are also informed about our circumstances in this ‘engagement’ as we will work closely together in the near future. I’m looking forward to our collaboration. So please take care of me and guide me well.”</p><p>The Duke’s smirk grows in intensity, he returns the bow and chuckles, “It is an honour to meet you as well, Lord Katsuki. But please, brother in arms shouldn’t socialize on such a formal basis, call me Chris, Lord Katsuki.”</p><p>    “I was going to propose the same”, Yuuri smiles, “I’m glad that we are on the same page then. You may call me Yuuri as well, if it pleases you. Let’s become good friends and help our Emperor to meet the spouse of his dreams.”</p><p>Victor’s cheeks turn pink at Yuuri’s words, pouting a little at being talked about as if he isn’t present in the least.</p><p>Chris starts laughing, “You are a cheeky one. I like that”, he winks teasingly.</p><p>And Yuuri chuckles kindly, “It seems you are not estranged to this flaw as well. Who would have thought that the infamous Duke would be such a flirty Casanova behind closed doors. Quite a few hearts must’ve gotten broken just now, so scandalous”, he adds for good measure, his eyes holding a glint of mischief and playfulness.</p><p>The Duke continues laughing heartily and turns to his best friend, “Victor, you’ve decided on quite the entertaining fellow there. I already know, palace life will get more colourful with our dear Yuuri here.”</p><p>The Emperor smiles, turning to his ‘Royal Consort’, to tease a little as well, “I never would have guessed, how brazen you are beneath your shell, my dear Yuuri. Who would have thought that such a sweet looking person can hide such a sharp tongue underneath his exterior? Quite the surprise indeed.”</p><p>Yuuri hums in response, “Well, Victor. Didn’t anybody teach you that you shouldn’t judge by appearance alone? Also, if you think me to have a sharp tongue, then I must disappoint you. This is only me teasing my new friends. In addition, I promised you to always be honest with you, Your Highness”, Yuuri smiles at his liege kindly, “Honesty and respect are the first steps to a good relationship. Remember that well for your future spouse, Victor!”</p><p>The Emperor gapes at his ‘fiancé’ flabbergasted, not knowing what to say in response.</p><p>Instead Chris responds for his oldest friend as he whistles, “I am looking forward to your stay in the palace, Yuuri!”</p><p>    “Likewise, Chris!”, the dark-haired man says cheerfully as if he is angel incarnate.</p><p>Victor snorts and starts chuckling. His new ‘fiancé is a never-ending chain of surprises. The ruler hums to himself. He likes that.</p><p>The Emperor grins brightly, “At least, I won’t be so bored like before. Thank you for coming along, Yuuri. I’ll be sure to not let you regret it.”</p><p>Yuuri smiles smugly, “You’ll better, my dear ‘fiancé’ or you’ll have to personally face the consequences by hearing me whine to you at night”, he winks at the royal, not being able to hold back.</p><p>Victor sputters at the teasing, “<em>Yuuuuri</em>! You little tease! Where is the innocent boy I talked to just yesterday?”</p><p>The Count’s son puts a finger to his mouth thinking, his eyes glinting with amusement, “I left him behind at the Katsuki estate. Furthermore, you seemed a little tense, so I wanted to help you relax a bit. Did it work?”</p><p>The ruler of Azuria blinks at him surprised, “You noticed that?”</p><p>Yuuri wants to roll his eyes, “Well, it’s my job to support you. So of course, I have to pay attention to you”, he huffs and gently takes the Emperor’s hand, a gasp leaving Victor’s mouth, “Furthermore, as your friend, I should know, when something is concerning you, so we can talk about it to lighten the load on your back. You hopefully know that you don’t have to shoulder everything on your own. I’m here for you and so is Chris. You just have to talk to us, so we can understand, what’s bothering you. Can you promise me to do that?”, Yuuri looks Victor deeply in the eyes, holding their gazes interlocked.</p><p>The Emperor’s gaze has an unreadable emotion flickering up, but he nods to answer the other’s question without using his voice.</p><p>Yuuri squeezes his hand and lets go of it, “Good”, he turns to a silent Christophe, looking very curious about the exchange.</p><p>Yuuri smiles, clapping his hands once to banish the strange atmosphere in the carriage, “Then let’s talk about what awaits us at the castle! I have so many questions about my future duties!”</p><p>And with this the whole carriage is spend with briefing the ‘Royal Consort’ about what will soon be happening after arriving at the Royal Palace.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the castle after lunch, welcomed by the councilmen, advisors, knights, court ladies and some servants to take care of the luggage. All lined up perfectly with prim and proper attire to welcome back their ruler and his future second spouse.</p><p>Victor helps Yuuri out of the carriage and escorts him to the throne room, where they discuss how to announce the Emperor’s engagement to the country.</p><p>The councilmen seem pleased that Victor starts taking his ‘duties’ seriously, but are a little confused at his choice concerning the position of Royal Consort. However, they brush it aside as a higher-ranking noble will take the position of King or Queen soon.</p><p>Yuuri behaves in his most angelic ways, smiling the whole time, expressing his delight in being chosen and swearing to uphold the rules of the Royal Court. Victor and Chris have to hold back their laughter at the man’s great acting skills.</p><p>    “I swear to do my utmost to surpass my own limits in serving this country as supporter and aid to our beloved Emperor, supporting him in his duties and aiding him in choosing the right spouse to reign beside His Highness. I may often need your guidance and hope to be blessed with your patience and advice to lead this country under the rule of Emperor Victor Nikiforov to more prosperity. I know deep down in my heart that with our utmost efforts combined, we will create the future, we envision for our beloved Azuria!”, Yuuri says full of emotion, his posture straight and welcoming, a light of determination and the spirit of fight in his eyes.</p><p>Victor muffles a snort.</p><p>He thinks, he can hear Yuuri’s true voice saying ‘Yes, I know it’s surprising that a Count’s son is the new Royal Consort, but we’ll make the best out of it. So teach me, what I need to know, so I can do my job instead of sizing me up like I am on sale.’</p><p>His ‘fiancé’ catches his gaze and sends him a pointed stare, before returning to his angel persona.</p><p>Maybe he wants to tell the Emperor to study and observe people more to become a better judge of character. Who knows? However, he can’t concentrate on anything other than Yuuri. The show, the noble puts on, is just too entertaining and Victor loves every bit of it.</p><p>    “I know that as Royal Consort, I’ll be only able to get married to His Majesty after we are finding his true partner. And as it is my honoured duty to support his Highness in finding the perfect spouse, I think we should start planning after I am accustomed to the life in the Royal Court”, Yuuri says with a serious face of sincerity, “The King or Queen of the Emperor has to be selected carefully. They must be of suitable breeding as well as have the characteristics of a leader and a great public face. We as this country’s servants and His Highnesses’ aids have the duty to help His Majesty choose the best of the best, while considering the happiness of our ruler. It is not an easy task and therefore must undergo careful planning and consideration. Hence, I propose we take step after step together to achieve our goals. And our start will be to support His Highness in granting the proper education to a grateful Count’s son to be able to serve this country and its citizens as well as the Emperor himself well. I thank you in advance for your kindness, sincerity, generosity and patience. May we make His Highnesses’ rule a greater one than ever believed”, Yuuri bows elegantly.</p><p>The present court claps after Yuuri’s speech in approval, curiosity and delight to finally have a Royal Consort to educate.</p><p>Victor holds back his tears, remembering their talk in the carriage:</p><p>
  <em>    “So you want me to tell them to hold off on further plans on your engagement to someone else, who can fill the position of King or Queen as further insurance? Okay, I can do that. Just don’t start laughing and destroy my speech!”, Yuuri had said with an innocent smile.</em>
</p><p>And what a speech it was. Yuuri nailed it perfectly and convinced the present court, judging by their expressions and actions.</p><p>He glances at Christoph, who also looks ready to burst out into laughter again.</p><p>His friend was right. Yuuri is a delightful change to the stiff court life and his tongue is a true weapon that is, if the Count’s son wants it to be. And Victor is very much looking forward to the time, they will spend together.</p><p>It is like colour has finally returned to his life and he wants to cherish every moment of it. May what come.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri takes a breath. Puh… That was exhausting.</p><p>He sees Victor look amused and Chris smirking at him. The Count’s son shoots them both a pointed stare and they stifle a grin as response like two schoolboys caught in their prank.</p><p>The dark-haired noble wants to huff, but decides against it. There are still too many observers of the court in the room. He greets people after people, who want to ramble about their importance and how moved they were from his speech, pledging their support to him. And Yuuri smiles his best business smile. He just wants to finally be led to his quarters and have some room to relax after their trip to the castle. But the young man knows that for now he has to deal with the pigs, some old geezers, many stuck-up advisors and painfully some ass-suckers. He is glad that he’s already used to it anyway. And maybe some could be used quite well in the future. Every businessman should stay alert for good and advantageous opportunities. And some of these nobles do have great connections. So it’s business time ladies and gentlemen.</p><p>Yuuri debates with the ministers about current political and foreign affairs, showing them his know-how in trade and finance administration. He discusses the pro and cons of education possibilities for the common folk, talks about the new fashion in the capital with some court ladies and gives vague pointers concerning his procedure for selecting the future King and Queen to the old geezers, while highlighting that he will have to study hard about the Kingdoms traditions to give them further detail in the future.</p><p>He understands why Victor looked around for a pretend Royal Consort. These people are obnoxious and pushy and so insensitive. The Count’s son feels empathy and respect for his Emperor enduring such treatment for years.</p><p>    “Excuse me for the interruption, but may I steal my fiancé away for now?”, Victor appears next to Yuuri’s side with a charming smile.</p><p>The old geezers bow low and excuse themselves as the Emperor leads the noble away. Yuuri holds his smile and drops it immediately when the silver-haired man shows him to a private sitting room, Chris already waiting for them with a big grin, a cup of tea and some snacks. The Emperor’s aide and the ruler himself seem to have already finished four slices of cake together. No wonder Yuuri lost sight of them during the discussions with a part of the Inner Court.</p><p>The brown-eyed man scowls, “I don’t know, how I should feel about you two having a private party, while I was preoccupied with all the exhausting work!”, he seats himself elegantly on the big canapé opposite of the Duke.</p><p>Victor chuckles, “My apologies, Yuuri. But we had to let them get to know you and be convinced about your capabilities and your loyalty and support concerning their goals. I know it’s not easy and that they can be trying, but you’ll have to get used to their obnoxious ways.”</p><p>Yuuri huffs, “Victor, I’m not complaining about my duties. I’m complaining about you two playing hooky after my speech has ended. What kind of ruler leaves his fiancé to deal with the predators on his own? Seriously Victor! That’s not the behaviour of a gentleman! You can’t treat your future spouse like that! Even not on informal occasions”, the Count’s son lets out a breath, “Maybe I should have a talk with your mentor in behaviour and manners!”</p><p>A look of horror makes its way to the Emperor’s face and Chris starts laughing with tears in his eyes, “Serves you right, cheri! Lilia will be glad to discipline you again!”, he points at his best friend mockingly.</p><p>Victor looks devastated.</p><p>Yuuri shoots the Duke a look, “Same goes for you, Chris. What aide supports his liege in doing something so disrespectful? You seem to be in dire need of some lessons in proper etiquette as well.”</p><p>The Duke stops his laughter immediately, grimacing, “My apologies. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>The 24-year old takes a cup and pours himself some tea, a smile on his face, “Don’t be. It’s fine right now as I am only a stand in, but it could get you both in difficult situations, if you behave like that in front of a real marriage candidate”, he observes the still frowning Emperor and sighs, “Victor, be at ease. I won’t tell Madame Baranovskaya a thing. I just wanted to give you a warning.”</p><p>Victor lets out a breath in relief, “You really had me there, Yuuri. Lilia wouldn’t let me go so lightly, if she gets wind of this.”</p><p>The younger man hums, “I thought about as much from your reaction. But you don’t have to worry as I am first and foremost your ally and supporter. I won’t do anything, which would be of harm to you.”</p><p>    “I’m lucky then, I guess”, the silver-haired noble directs a small grin at him, before a thought hits him, “Yuuri! Do you want to see your quarters after the tea? I’ve also prepared some reliable servants for you, who know about our special situation! I will call for them at once!”</p><p>The Count’s son nods with a smile, Victor’s enthusiasm amusing him greatly.</p><p>He watches as the Emperor bounces up and down like a child, before trying to reign his temper in and calling for a servant to call for Yuuri’s support team during his stay. The ruler seems younger, when he is allowed to act carefree and so full of energy and life.</p><p>As the noble continues to watch his liege, Victor turns to him with a bright smile, “I know, you will like them! I’ve selected them personally for you!”</p><p>    “Thank you”, the dark-haired man says in response with a grateful tug of his lips, a shy smile forming.</p><p>Victor stares at him for a few seconds, before his grin gets wider and transforms into a heart-shaped smile as he chirps, “Only the best for my friend, Yuuri!”</p><p>Yuuri hums warmly, his smile deepening.</p><p>And just like that he knows that his stay will be worthwhile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey again^^</p><p>I hope you liked the second chap! If so I am happy for some Kudos and feedback!</p><p>I am very impressed with myself that I finished that one so fast, but I don't know, when the next one will come out :-I<br/>I will try my best, of course^^</p><p>Stay safe and healthy!</p><p>Love, Ria</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again^^</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chap^^</p><p>I can't say when the next one will be out :-/<br/>but I'll try!</p><p>All the best! And stay safe!!!</p><p>Love, Ria</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters; I only own the idea for the story^^.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>